<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Candy Cane Lane by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143650">Candy Cane Lane</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matt/drai kidfic-verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Men's Hockey RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Fluff, M/M, it snowed and I decide it’s Christmas now, just a little sequel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 21:29:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>865</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27143650</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So, it’s kinda like, Matthew and Leon’s job as parents to make their son have one of the best Christmases ever, and their first Christmas as a family won’t disappoint.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Leon Draisaitl/Matthew Tkachuk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Matt/drai kidfic-verse [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981334</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>70</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Candy Cane Lane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Okay. So. It snowed six inches where I live, and that’s how this fic came about. It’s just a little sequel to Doin’ whatever we like.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Anthony Tkachuk.” Matthew says. “What did I say?”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“That I’m not supposed to wake up at this time.” Tito hangs his head. For a six year old, he’s pretty empathetic, which surprises Matthew sometimes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What time is it, even?” Matthew wonders out loud. It can’t be much later than four am, which, Matthew remembers telling his son that nobody wakes up at four am, even hockey players.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“It’s four am, dad.” Tito says quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matthew sighs. He knew it. “Go to your room. I don’t care if you’re sleeping or not, but come wake me up in two hours.” He figures six am is much more acceptable of a time to be awake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tito rolls his eyes, and Matthew rolls his eyes right back. “Just go.” Matthew says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">When Matthew hears the click of Tito’s bedroom door, he supposes it’s finally safe to go back to his bedroom.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">He launches back onto the bed, barely missing Leon, who groans when Matthew’s elbow comes in contact with his shoulder.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Why’re you awake?” Leon slurs.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tito think four am is a great time to wake up on Christmas morning.” Matthew says, snuggling against Leon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He’s a kid, dude.” Leon says, sounding more awake.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t call me dude.” Matthew says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Dude.” Leon laughs, rolling over to face Matthew. “But what I was saying, he’s six, he’s excited that Santa came.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Matthew laughs then. “Santa Draisaitl.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“We don’t talk about that!” Leon says, even though he’s laughing. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“He called you that for a whole year when we started dating.” Matthew recalls. “And then when we got married, Brady brought it up.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Poor kid was so embarrassed.” Both Leon and Matthew say at the same time.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can’t believe this is the same kid.” Leon says then, and yeah, he’s so right. Tito changed a lot in a short amount of time. He got tall, his personality shifted, which.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">That.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Not to say it’s a bad thing, but he’s more moody and upsets easily. Matthew assumes that it’s a kid thing.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Well, we have two hours until Tito comes knocking at our door again, so...” Matthew leaves the ending a little open, so Leon can decide.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh my god.” Leon whispers. “I am not having sex with you right now. What are the odds Tito walks in? I don’t want to scar our son like that.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">And even though they’ve been saying it for about a year now, it makes Matthew’s heart swell a little when he references Tito as ‘Our Son’.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You good?” Leon is asking, tapping Matthew’s arm gently. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah, I just-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“This is our first Christmas as a family.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Matthew says quietly.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“What, you’re gonna cry?” Leon asks.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yeah.” Matthew’s face crumples, and Leon is quick to hold him.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Hey, hey, hey,” Leon soothes. “There’s not a reason to cry, baby. There’s nothing sad about this.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I know, I just, can’t believe we’ve come so far.” Matthew chokes out. “You used to hate me.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I think you’re a little sleep deprived, babe.” Leon says. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I am not! I’m just having a moment.”Matthew sticks his tongue out at Leon.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I can tell.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“You are so mean!” Matthew says, with no real heat behind it, flinging back the covers on the bed. “See, I knew I wasn’t gonna get to sleep another two hours.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where are you going?” Leon asks, feigning concern.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’m going to get Tito, and you better get your ass down to the living room because we’re going to open presents with our six year old son.” Matthew grins, flipping Leon off as he walks out of the room.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“I’ll be down in a minute, I just have to check up on something.” Leon smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p2"> </p><hr/><p class="p2"> </p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Turns out, Tito was just banging around in his bedroom with his hockey stuff the whole time, because when Matthew opens the door to his bedroom, there’s pucks scattered everywhere and a few new scuffs along the floorboards.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Tito, you won. Let’s go downstairs.” Matthew says.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Where’s Leon?” Tito asks as they walk into the living room. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Checking up on something. He’ll be down in a minute, kiddo.” Matthew smiles.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do we have to wait?” Tito asks, making a face.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Do you or do you not want your presents?” Matthew asks, and Tito scoffs, then rolls his eyes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Duh, dad.” </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Don’t get sassy with me. Wait until-“</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Got it!” Leon says from the top of the stairs. Matthew and Tito turn to look, and Leon is grinning, holding a little golden puppy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">The scream Tito lets out is deafening. “Secret agent randy beans!”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Leon and Matthew look at each other. “Excuse me?” Leon says, making his way down the stairs. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Secret agent randy beans.” Tito repeats himself, holding his hands out for the puppy like it’s a trophy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Is that...?” Leon starts.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“A name?” Matthew finishes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Yes!” Tito shrieks excitedly. It barely scares the puppy.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Looks like you got a good secret agent randy beans.” Matthew laughs. “I knew he’d love him.”</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Cheers to our little family.” Leon whispers, grinning at Matthew. His eyes are a little wet.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Oh, come here.” Matthew grabs Leon by the shirt and tugs him in for a kiss. </span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">“Best Christmas ever.” Leon smiles.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>